Méprisable, adorable Drago
by Habby
Summary: Cela avait commencé avec un jeu d'enfant. De l'aversion à l'adoration, des craintes infantiles aux peurs d'adulte, de la danse à la vie. [C'est à mon tour maintenant de te montrer qui tu es vraiment, Pansy] DragoPansy SPOILERS!
1. Partie 1: Jeu d'enfant

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter inc. ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, j'ai tout le reste. (Ô joie!)

**Note :** Je sais, je sais! Je ne suis pas supposé travailler sur un autre projet que « **les 7 jours avant** » et la suite de « **S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime** » qui s'intitule « **Si la neige pouvait arrêter de tomber** » Je vais continuer **« Les 7 jours avant** » après avoir fini celle-là, je vous le jure! J'ai rêvé il y a longtemps d'une partie dans cette histoire où je voyais Drago dans une pièce cachée et puis…Je me suis laissé embarquer dans le moule. Oui, bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. J'espère seulement que vous allez apprécier cette fiction! « **Méprisable, adorable Drago** » se passera en trois parties, du point de vue de Pansy Parkinson. Certains la voient comme une tête de turc qui est toujours utilisée dans les fics où Drago est le mec principal comme la fille jalouse et pathétique. Je ne la vois pas du tout comme ça. Alors, j'essaierai de vous montrer mon point de vue de ce qu'est la vraie Pansy Parkinson, pour moi.

**Note (bis) :** Cette histoire est dédiée premièrement à **NalaHalliwell **et à** Morena9**. Mes deux complices d'écriture. Je vous aime tellement les filles, il y a beaucoup de projets que je n'aurais jamais écrit si je n'avais pas su que vous les auriez lu! Restez toujours comme vous êtes, merci pour tout! Deuxièmement à mon **frère**, qui m'a enseigné comment jouer parfaitement Tristam, ainsi qu'à **Clochett** et **Adelina**, mes fidèles critiqueuses. Et troisièmement, à **tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé** pour « **S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime **» et « **Les 7 jours avant** ». Jamais je ne finirai de vous remercier

**Note (ter) :** **SPOILERS** DU 6EME TOME DANS LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Méprisable, adorable Drago **

**Partie 1 : Jeu d'enfant**

Madame Parkinson attrapa la main fuyante de sa fille et la tira derrière elle.

-Pansy, je veux que tu te tiennes comme une jeune fille doit le faire, la sermonna sa mère en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Mais maman, tenta-t-elle de répliquer en faisant une grimace.

-Sois polie jeune fille, l'avertit son père en lui envoyant un regard noir. Ne réponds pas.

Pour seule réponse, Pansy baissa la tête en crispant tous les muscles de son corps. Il n'était pas rare que ce genre de scène se passe juste avant d'entrer au manoir Malefoy.

Le manoir était l'une des choses qui effrayait le plus Pansy Parkinson. Chez elle, ce n'était pas aussi grand, aussi riche et aussi impressionnant. Mais, c'était moins vide, moins froid et plus aimable.

Elle haïssait porter des robes somptueuses et surchargées de dentelle, mais sa mère y tenait. Elle n'aimait pas non plus faire coiffer ses cheveux que sa mère voulait laisser longs.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait être à chaque fois distingué et porter sa plus belle toilette lorsqu'on rend visite les Malefoy. Et ni les crises de larmes, ni les objets fracassés contre le mur, ni les menaces ne faisaient changer d'avis ses parents.

Pansy jeta un regard de dégoût à sa robe rose pâle qui l'empêchait de courir et de jouer convenablement, comme tous enfants de son âge font.

Elle n'aimait pas le manoir, ni les parents de Drago. Son père lui faisait vraiment peur. Plus peur que le grand manoir. Sa mère lui faisait pitié. Et ce que Pansy Parkinson détestait le plus, c'était d'avoir pitié. Surtout de la mère de Drago.

Elle détestait aussi la manière que sa propre mère abordait Drago, ça l'a faisait horriblement rougir de honte.

En fait, Pansy n'aimait qu'une seule chose. Et cette chose était une personne qui la détestait.

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans le manoir et Pansy ne put réprimer un frisson. Des Elfes de Maison les accueillir et c'est avec dédain qu'elle leur donna son manteau de plumes de Focifère. Elle marcha près de sa mère, de peur de se perdre.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon où tous les Malefoy étaient assis. Lors, ils se levèrent de leur siège et les Parkinson entrèrent dans la pièce. Pansy resta en arrière de sa mère, se cachant.

-Bonjour Ludmilla, salua Monsieur Malefoy en baisant la main de sa mère.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de vous revoir, Lucius, Narcissa, sourit-elle en retirant sa main de celle de Monsieur Malefoy pour aller donner la bise à Madame Malefoy, pendant que son mari saluait Monsieur Malefoy.

Et Pansy se retrouva toute seule, éloignée de ces accolades, baisers et belles paroles. Comme un iceberg solitaire dans l'océan froide du Pacifique. Comme une fleur en bouton parmi les roses aux pétales ouvertes. Soudain, dans la mêlée, elle remarqua le regard persistant de Drago sur elle. Pansy frémit et baissa la tête.

-Coooooomme tu as grandi! s'écria Madame Parkinson lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon. Narcissa, Lucius, votre fils est magnifique. Il sera un vrai supplice pour les jeunes filles de Poudlard.

-Il ira à Dumstrang, répliqua paresseusement Monsieur Malefoy en entraînant son fils devant lui, comme s'il le présentait. Poudlard n'est plus à la hauteur des Malefoy depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore est au poste de la direction. Ni pour vous, Madame Parkinson.

-Il est vrai que la forte tête de Dumbledore m'hérite particulièrement, siffla Monsieur Parkinson. Il est bien dommage que Pansy ne soit été un garçon, elle aurait suivi Drago.

À ces mots, le cœur de la jeune Pansy ressentit un énorme froid. N'était-ce pas là son rêve que son père venait d'énoncer? Elle aurait donné tout pour être un garçon et ne pas porter ces affreuses robes et cette affreuse coiffure dans ces horribles et dérangeants cheveux longs. Elle aurait donné tout ça parce que Drago aurait voulu dès lors être son ami. Mais, parce qu'elle était une fille, il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle ni être avec elle.

Elle maudit de tout son être ses parents. C'était de _leur_ faute si elle était une fille!

-Albus Dumbledore est peut-être le Directeur de Poudlard, cela reste que c'est à cette école que vous avez étudié, Lucius, répliqua Madame Parkinson, alors que la mère de Drago les invitait silencieusement à prendre siège.

-En un autre temps et une autre situation, ma chère, fit Monsieur Malefoy, en chassant l'air de sa main.

-Nous avons déjà pensée à envoyer Pansy à l'Académie de Brocéliande. Cette école est la mieux quottée de la France.

-Pourtant, Beauxbatons me semble être un bon choix, dit Madame Parkinson. N'est-ce pas les Lenoir qui ont envoyés leur fille là-bas?

-Mais les Lenoir sont plus français que la France elle-même. Quelle honte, vraiment, fit Monsieur Malefoy. Seule leur pureté les sauve de la disgrâce.

Pansy n'aimait pas les conversations d'adultes. Ils ne faisaient que parler d'école et des familles de Sang-Pur. Parfois, ils parlaient de politique – un sujet trop obscur et compliqué pour un enfant comme elle – et d'un certain Mage Noir. Mais à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé, sa mère les chassait du salon. Pendant ce temps, Pansy regardait Drago qui semblait être intéressé par ses souliers.

Les Elfes de Maison leur apportèrent des boissons et, exaspérée de la présence sombre de sa fille, Madame Parkinson lui lança :

-Pansy, chérie, va te dégourdir les jambes dans le manoir. Un Elfe te surveillera, n'aies pas peur. Et, quant à y être, Drago pourrait t'y accompagner.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une demande, mais Madame Parkinson ne s'en fit guère.

-Papa, je n'ai pas envie d'aller marcher avec elle, grogna Drago tout en plissant ses sourcils.

Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle baissa la tête pour que personne ne voie que son visage avait prit une couleur pivoine.

-Fils, t'aies-je appris à te bien comporter devant des invités? gronda Monsieur Malefoy. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller avec Miss Parkinson faire une petite marche.

Drago fit une moue mais sauta du divan pour sortir du salon. Il s'arrêta au seuil du corridor et tourna son visage enragé vers Pansy.

-Tu viens?

Pansy se mordit la lèvre mais vint vers Drago. Elle garda sa tête baissée tout en le suivant. À peine dix mètres de fait qu'un Elfe de Maison surgit dans le couloir, faisant sursauter Pansy.

-Jeune maître, où voulez-vous aller? Lexy doit le savoir pour mieux servir le jeune maître.

-Toi, dégage! s'écria Drago en le pointant de l'index. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour marcher dans _ma_ maison.

-Mais le maître a dit à Lexy de bien surveiller le jeune maître et son amie, chuchota l'Elfe de Maison alors que ses grosses oreilles se rabattaient sur sa tête.

-Elle n'est pas mon amie! Va-t-en avant que je t'ordonne de te brûler vif!

L'Elfe couina et disparut dans un claquement de doigt. Pansy était restée figée derrière lui. De honte comme de peine. Drago reprit alors le pas et elle se dut de le suivre, toujours silencieuse.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, sans s'arrêter, mais cela faisait suffisamment longtemps car ses pieds commençaient à lui faire mal. Drago ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole pendant le trajet et elle n'avait même pas assez de courage pour le regarder de dos.

Il fallait qu'elle tue le silence. Son silence. Cela devenait trop lourd, trop sombre. Et elle aurait tellement voulu que Drago…

-Bon. Je crois qu'on est rendu assez loin, dit tout haut Drago en se retournant vers elle.

Il l'étudia de la tête au pied avec un regard dédaigneux puis, il dit :

-On joue au fléreur.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il leva un sourcil.

-Tu sais jouer au fléreur?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Bien! Au moins, c'est ça.

Un petit silence prit place et, ayant un peu plus de courage, Pansy demanda :

-A-alors, qui est…Qui est le –

-C'est toi le fléreur! cria Drago en touchant son épaule avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans une pièce.

Cela lui prit une demi-seconde avant de comprendre, puis, elle se lança à sa poursuite. Elle comprit après quelques pas qu'elle devait tenir le pan de ses robes, sinon, elle perdait pied. Cela encombrait déjà sa quête de rattraper Drago qui semblait être bien plus rapide qu'elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce et vit qu'une autre porte, toute grande ouverte, avait servi de sortie. Elle soupira et continua sa course, voulant à tout prix toucher Drago. Elle atterrit dans une salle de bain qui comportait deux sorties. Elle s'arrêta et étudia la pièce avant d'aller vers la porte au fond qui était entrouverte. Elle arriva dans un couloir et s'en senti soulagée avant qu'une pensée vint la traverser : de quel bord fallait-il aller?

Pansy se mordit la lèvre sans savoir où aller. Le temps passait et Drago s'éloignait. Si seulement elle connaissait une formule magique qui pourrait le retrouver!

Soudainement, un peu éloignée à sa droite, elle entendit sa voix moqueuse :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es nulle!

Pansy sourit malgré tout et reprit sa folle course dans l'espoir de le retrouver, triomphante. Mais, les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle réentende sa voix et sans qu'elle le retrouve. Pansy finit par abandonner et lâcha le pan de ses robes, frottant ses mains devenues moites.

-Drago! Où es-tu?

Sa voix incertaine résonna dans le couloir. Seul le silence lui répondit.

De plus en plus mal, elle continua son chemin, les pieds endoloris et la tête basse.

-Drago…

Elle était sur le point de se résoudre à aller retrouver ses parents lorsqu'un Elfe de Maison apparut devant elle. Ce n'était pas le même que tout à l'heure.

-Petite maîtresse, vous voulez quelque chose?

-Je…Je cherche Drago.

-Le jeune maître est dans sa chambre, en train de jouer. Venez petite maîtresse, Twinkley va vous y conduire.

Pansy n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Drago et l'Elfe disparut. Pansy ouvrit la porte et trouva Drago sur son lit, en train de jouer avec des dragons animés miniatures. Dès qu'il entendit la porte grincée, il releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demanda-t-il agressivement, lançant ses dragons dans un coin.

-Mais…Je croyais qu'on jouait encore au fléreur…

-T'es vraiment stupide! Ça fait longtemps que je ne joue plus, _moi_. T'es vraiment nulle, même les Elfes de Maison sont meilleurs que toi!

Pansy vira rouge instantanément. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle portait des robes trop longues qui l'empêchaient de jouer convenablement. Elle n'aimait pas les porter, elle ne voulait pas les porter! Elle voulait seulement faire plaisir à Drago!

-T'es la pire fille avec qui je n'ai jamais joué, finit-il méchamment avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, lui donnant une stature beaucoup plus vieille et craintive.

La jeune Pansy retourna ses phrases dans sa tête rapidement et, sans s'en empêcher, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Les forts pleurs vinrent tout de suite et les mains sur son visage, elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle sentait le regard de Drago sur son corps, complètement pétrifié.

-Arrête de pleurer! Arrête! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter de pleurer!

Mais ses ordres ne firent qu'augmenter les pleurs de Pansy – si cela fut possible.

-J-JE NE VOULAIS PAS! JE NE VOULAIS PAS ÊTRE UNE FILLE! s'époumona-t-elle à Drago.

Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes, malgré que d'autres continuèrent à couler.

-Je voulais être un garçon! Comme toi! Pour que tu veuilles jouer avec moi! Je ne voulais pas être une fille! Je ne voulais pas!

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et planta son regard sur le tapis doux et élégant de la chambre. Elle avait si mal! Si elle avait été un garçon, Drago aurait joué avec elle tout le temps. Ils s'amuseraient et iraient à l'école ensemble. Ils seraient les meilleurs amis du monde entier.

-T'as arrêté de pleurer?

Pansy ne répondit pas et garda sa tête baissée. Drago ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants jusqu'à qu'elle senti sa main dans la sienne. Une force l'obligea à se lever mais elle s'encombra dans ses robes. En étouffant un « aïe », elle regarda Drago.

-Allez, lève-toi, je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Calmée et rassurée, Pansy obéit et Drago l'amena vers son lit. Il roula en dessous et l'invita à venir. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait, elle le suivit.

-Viens, c'est ici.

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse y voir quelque chose donc, elle se guida de sa voix.

-Attends.

-Qu'est-ce que –

-Tais-toi. Je t'ai dit d'attendre.

Pansy se tut, peu intéressée à le mettre en colère. Elle vit quelque chose de brillant s'illuminé en dessous du lit et puis, le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Elle sentit Drago bouger et elle le suivit, ne sachant absolument pas où il allait. La noirceur régnait et Pansy commençait à avoir peur.

-Drago…

La lumière qui apparut soudainement répondit à la place du jeune garçon.

-Voilà ma cachette secrète!

Pansy s'étonna de se retrouver dans un petit tunnel fait en bois. Il y avait des couvertures sur le sol et des dizaines de jouets qui bougeaient.

-C'est mon père qui en a eu l'idée, dit fièrement Drago. Je suis le seul à posséder ma propre cachette secrète. Les pères de Goyle et de Crabbe n'en n'ont même pas fait pour eux.

Pansy ne savait pas qui était Goyle et Crabbe, même si elle avait déjà entendu ses parents en parler. C'était une famille de Sang-Pur, à ce qu'elle se rappelait.

Pansy vit que Drago avait crucifié plus loin des petites licornes.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-elle en les pointant.

Drago leva ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Parce que je n'aime pas les licornes. Je les déteste, même. Elles sont laides.

Pansy se rendait compte que Drago ne semblait pas apprécier grand-chose dans la vie. Comme elle.

-C'est pas parce que t'es une fille que je ne veux pas jouer avec toi.

Elle leva sa tête et croisa son regard qui lui avait toujours semblé plus foncé qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Quelle était la raison? Quelle était la véritable raison derrière ce mépris?

-J'aime pas quand on m'oblige de faire quelque chose. C'est pour ça que j'étais méchant. Alors, t'es pas obligé de devenir un garçon comme moi.

-Oh.

Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle replaça ses robes roses et se coucha sur le ventre.

-Est-ce que tu serais vraiment devenu un garçon si…

Pansy fixa Drago qui fixa Pansy. Les deux enfants s'échangeaient le même regard qui voulait à la fois tout dire et rien dire. Le marron et le gris se supportèrent pendant quelque temps avant que Pansy lui avoue :

-Oui.

-Juste pour jouer avec moi? fit-il comme s'il ne pouvait la croire.

-…Oui.

-…T'es complètement folle, termina-t-il en lui faisant un sourire, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas du tout sérieux.

Et ce fut le plus beau sourire que Pansy n'eut jamais vu.


	2. Partie 2: La vie est un jeu

**Partie 2 : La vie est un jeu**

Il y eut une sorte de craquement et Drago apparut, chancelant et blafard. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et essuya son front. Aussitôt, Pansy se leva de son siège et courut vers lui.

-Drago! Drago, est-ce que ça va? Tu l'as fait?

Il mit une main devant ses yeux, puis, la retira, clignant des paupières. Il était figé en une expression totalement hébétée, dépassé par les évènements. Il serra soudainement son poing sur sa baguette ainsi que ses dents.

-Merde! Merde, merde, merde!

Il donna un coup de pied dans une petite table basse qui comportait des objets étranges, et le bruit qui en résultat laissa craindre qu'il les avait cassé. Pansy resta quelques secondes immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis, elle s'imposa entre Drago et une armoire qui contenait de gros livres poussiéreux.

-Arrête!

-Dégage!

Pansy le poussa hors du bahut et, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre, il lui tourna le dos en lâchant un cri de rage. Il cria encore une fois, frappant ses poings contre le bureau d'accueil de la petite boutique de Barjow et Beurk.

-Tu t'es calmé, là? demanda Pansy en soulevant un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

Il ne répondit pas et elle vit ses épaules trembler. Elle resta incrédule jusqu'à temps où elle le vit passer une main sur ses yeux. Il pleurait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Ceux qui pensaient que Drago Malefoy était un être qui ne se permettait pas de pleurer étaient totalement dans le tord. Bien sûr, au grand jamais il ne l'aurait fait en présence d'un public, mais il arrivait parfois à Pansy de le surprendre, dans un petit coin, en train de sécher ses larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? dit-elle d'une voix douce en approchant.

-Je n'ai pas pu…Je…Je n'ai pas eu le courage…

Le cœur de Pansy se refroidit. S'il n'avait pas réussi, alors, les Aurors allaient bientôt apparaître ici. L'Armoire à Disparaître était encore ouverte. Il fallait vite la détruire, partir et prier pour qu'Il ne les retrouve pas…Oui, prier…

Pansy prit sa cape et attrapa son sac. Si les autres étaient restés là-bas, c'était leur problème, pas le sien! Ni celui de Drago. Ils ne risquaient rien, _eux_!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? fit-il, se détachant du bureau.

-Il faut partir! Si tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore, alors, le Maître te tuera! Il l'a dit – Merlin, pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur _toi_! Pourquoi? Un autre aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais j'aurais cru – allez Drago! Prends tes affaires!

Il la regarda, et un fin sourire vint se creuser sur son visage trop pâle. Un sourire crispé, un sourire amer.

-Rogue l'a tué.

-Quoi!

Pansy s'était arrêté dans ses mouvements, regardant Drago comme si elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sauter de joie ou en pleurer, cela se disputait dans sa tête et son cœur.

-Il est mort Pansy, soupira Drago, mais il ne paraissait pas soulagé.

-Mais alors…Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver?

Sa main agrippa mécaniquement sa robe de sorcier, comme si elle voulait être bien sûr que Drago n'allait pas s'évaporer dans un nuage de poussière.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai peur Pansy, j'ai vraiment peur…

Il enfouie sa tête au creux de son cou et la serra. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait, elle adorait lorsque Drago la touchait de pleins grés. Ces moments-là avaient été si rares pendant l'année qu'ils venaient de vivre…

Mais peu importait maintenant. Même si le ciel leur tombait sur la tête, elle était sûre qu'ils résisteraient, tous les deux, comme ça, enlacés.

-On part? demanda-t-elle tandis que sa main parcourait les cheveux lisses et blonds de Drago.

Il se releva et fuit son regard.

-Mon père m'a dit de bien servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué…Il comprendra, oui, Il comprendra que j'ai essayé mais que certaines personnes se sont mises à travers de mon chemin. Alors, on reste.

Pansy se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure puis, laissa tomber sa cape et son sac. Drago se laissa glisser contre le devant du bureau massif de Barjow et elle le rejoignit très vite, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

£££

-Quelle…QUELLE HORREUR! s'écria Pansy en découvrant le paquet.

Elle tenait entre ses mains une robe rose pâle, à la dentelle surchargée. Son cauchemar. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver venait d'apparaître dans un colis envoyé par sa charmante mère.

Amelaie Greengrass haussa un sourcil plus haut que l'autre tandis que Milicent Bulstrode éclata d'un petit rire.

-Toi, la ferme! Tu veux attirer qui avec cette robe? Rusard? Tu es suffisamment poilue pour le faire, en tout cas!

Le gros visage de Milicent vira au rouge et elle marmonna qu'elle allait à la toilette avant de s'éclipser. Tracey Davis rentra dans leur dortoir, évitant de justesse Milicent. Elle était habillée d'une simple robe verte qui épousait ses courbes.

-Pourquoi _toi_, tu as quelque chose de bien? demanda Pansy en regardant l'arrivante.

-Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui l'ai acheté, répliqua-t-elle en allant ranger sa trousse de maquillage.

-Ouais Parkinson, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé acheter ta propre robe? demanda d'une voix lente Amelaie alors qu'elle peignait ses ongles d'une rouge profond.

Oui, pourquoi? Elle n'y allait pas avec n'importe qui! Que penserait Drago en la voyant porter cette robe? Il la trouvera tout simplement affreuse. Il n'y avait pas seulement Drago, mais plus de trois cents élèves qui la verront, en plus, des étudiants de Beauxbatons et de Dumstrang.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa robe et ragea en martelant le tissu maudit.

Sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle avait la robe parfaite pour cette occasion spéciale. Elle avait ajouté que Drago en serait totalement é-ba-hi. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait confiance?

...Peut-être s'était-elle vengée du fait que Pansy s'était coupé les cheveux et n'avait plus jamais voulu les laisser pousser?

Sa mère était une Parkinson, pourquoi l'avait-elle oublier? « _Jamais_ » était la devise des Parkinson.

Ne jamais tourner le dos à la famille, ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un, ne jamais craindre.

Elle se maudit de tout son être. Elle regarda la robe de Greengrass et de Tracey. Greengrass avait beau être laide, ses cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés, retenus sur sa tête par des pinces couleur émeraude lui donnaient un certain charme que Merlin n'avait pas voulu lui donner à la naissance. Son corset bleu avait réussi à cacher ses formes rondes et sa jupe de même teinte ne lui sied pas si mal que ça. Tandis que Tracey…

Sa robe verte n'était pas si belle que ça, mais rendait toute sa beauté.

Si Pansy pouvait être jalouse d'une fille à Serpentard, c'était bien Tracey. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus légèrement étirés, bouche pleine…C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait se mettre en valeur. Sinon, ses courbes se perdaient dans son uniforme trop grand et ses cheveux devenaient sans intérêt, attaché à la va-vite en une queue de cheval.

Elle grinça des dents et eut envie de lui arracher sa robe à son corps. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit : il ne restait en fait que deux heures avant le Bal de l'Halloween et la plupart des filles étaient préparées.

-Tu fais pitié Parkinson, nargua Greengrass en déposant son vernis à ongle.

-Et toi, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, _Amelaie_. Tu aimerais retrouver tes effets scolaires où cette fois? Dans le lac? Et ton soutien-gorge, sur les gargouilles à l'entrée?

Greengrass tiqua légèrement, se rappelant que des septièmes années lui avaient déjà fait le coup de cacher ses cahiers dans un placard à balais au troisième étage et que son soutien-gorge avait été porté par la statue de la vieille sorcière borgne. Une honte qu'aucune jeune fille n'aurait pu oublier, surtout si elle venait d'arriver à Poudlard.

Pansy retourna à son problème. Elle ne voulait pas mettre cette _chose_.

-Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux, lui dit Tracey en se postant derrière elle.

-Non, _merci_.

Si l'orgueil pouvait tuer, Pansy serait déjà morte et enterrée.

-Bon, si tu veux! On se revoit au Bal! lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître, accompagnée de Greengrass.

Pansy jura et lança toutes les malédictions de la Terre sur sa mère et sur elle-même.

£££

Pansy avança lentement son cou vers le bas des escaliers. Il était là, Goyle et Crabbe à ses côtés, ne s'ayant pas trouvé de partenaires. Qui, de toutes façons, auraient voulu se retrouver avec eux?

Drago regarda tout autour, impatient, murmurant des petits « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » à chaque trente secondes. Elle inspira lentement, ferma les yeux et, courageusement, avança son pied vers la première marche. Elle essaya d'ignorer la superbe grimace de Drago et l'expression de stupeur des deux Serpentard à ces côtés. D'autres étudiants la regardaient et elle vit un groupe de jeunes filles – qui avaient d'incroyable belles robes – essayer de cacher leur fou rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec _ce truc_? lui murmura Drago en lui prenant le bras.

-C'est un cadeau de ma mère, répliqua-t-elle en serrant des dents. Tu n'aimes pas?

Elle vit Drago hausser un sourcil et émettre un léger sourire. Ils attendirent que les champions commencent la première danse – Pansy remarqua avec un petit sourire que Potter marchait sur les pieds de sa partenaire plutôt que de danser – puis, les autres couples entrèrent en jeu et accompagnèrent les premiers danseurs.

-Tu viens Drago?

Celui-ci sembla hésité.

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas danser?

-Je sais danser!

Pansy haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Je_ sais_ danser! Je te le dis! Je vais te le prouver!

Il la prit par la taille d'un mouvement agacé et ils furent bientôt dans la ronde. Pansy esquissa un sourire complètement ravi et essaya d'intercepter un visage jaloux. Oh! elle savait que plusieurs l'enviait de tenir Drago Malefoy dans ses bras, et elle en était complètement satisfaite. Elle essaya de déchiffrer les mots du visage de Drago, mais il s'était refermé à elle, concentré à correctement effectuer le bon nombre de pas.

La soirée passa radicalement vite. Ils s'amusaient ensemble, bien que parfois, Drago semblait vouloir la repousser. Pansy comprenait son comportement, il avait toujours été comme ça : il n'aimait pas être contrôlé et s'était sûrement rendu compte que Pansy avait joué de son orgueil pour qu'il danse avec elle – chose qu'elle se doutait qu'elle allait payer plus tard.

Un Serpentard était un Serpentard : la ruse n'était pas félonie, mais plutôt belle qualité.

Lorsque Pansy vit la silhouette de Tracey Davis approchée, accompagné Tzvetan Kristeva, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Kristeva était un des étudiants de Dumstrang, un beau grand jeune homme sombre à la mâchoire carrée et bien découpée. Elle se souvint que quelques jours auparavant, elle avait laissé entendre à Davis que si Drago ne l'avait pas invité, elle aurait demandé à Kristeva.

Elle attrapa la main de Drago et l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Le jeune homme blond la regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de protester.

-Bien le bonjour, je vous présente Tzvetan Kristeva, fit Davis en faisant son plus beau sourire à Drago.

Le Bulgare baissa légèrement la tête et afficha un sourire séducteur. Pansy lui copia son geste et dit :

-Pansy Parkinson et voici Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard mauvais, il n'avait besoin de personne pour se présenter. Il tira sa main de celle de Pansy et la tendit au Bulgare.

-Enchanté de te connaître. Tu aurais pu choisir une meilleure partenaire, mais elle n'est pas si pire que _ça_.

Kristeva répondit à sa poignée de main mais il fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à Davis qui rougissait furieusement.

-Que veux-tu dirrre?

-Oh! elle est très jolie. Mais la pureté est parfois un manque crucial pour l'intérêt d'une personne qui est sous l'étendard de Serpentard.

-Si tu le penses…

Drago lui sourit – un sourire hypocrite que Pansy avait trop vu lorsqu'il rencontrait d'autres gens – et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Quant à Pansy, elle agita des doigts moqueusement alors que Davis lui fit comprendre du regard qu'elle allait lui payer. Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Drago attrapa le poignet de Pansy et le serra fortement.

-Aïe! Lâche-moi!

-Je te jure, ne te fiche plus de moi de cette façon, l'avertit-il. Garde tes jalousies et tes rendements de compte pour toi-même, je ne veux pas avoir à faire dans tes choses de petites filles!

Il la repoussa et la laissa là, seule, près des banquets. Elle le regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle qui faisaient Merlin-sait-quoi dans un coin. Elle se sentit stupide mais ravala sa culpabilité. Davis l'avait bien mérité, un point, c'est tout!

La soirée se finit pour elle dans la solitude pesante. Drago était la seule et unique personne avec qui elle entretenait de bonnes relations. Davis était devenu son ennemi numéro un, Greengrass n'était qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe, sans parler de Bulstrode qui se passait de commentaires. Elle envia jalousement Hermione Granger qui était magnifique dans sa robe bleue, dansant avec Krum qui la dévorait du regard.

La vie n'est qu'une danse, un jeu pour tous. Il faut entrer dans la ronde et tourner, tourner jusqu'à ce que notre souffle disparaisse pour ensuite s'emprisonner dans les bras de l'amour, pour qu'il nous retienne loin de la mort, la solitude et la douleur. Loin de tout, surtout de soi-même.

Et Pansy avait perdu la partie.

Elle monta les marches pour se rendre aux cachots, ses talons hauts dans une main, l'autre couvrant son visage honteux.

£££

Pansy battit des paupières. Elle avait de nouveaux dix-sept ans, assise contre le bureau de Barjow, la tête de Drago contre son épaule. Mais tout était encore compliqué. Cette scène s'était rejouée rapidement dans sa tête, en lui laissant un goût amer. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu mourir de honte dans cette fichue robe? – elle ne le savait pas encore. Drago avait tout de même dansé avec elle, et ils s'étaient amusés…

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Soudain, l'Armoire à Disparaître trembla et dans un craquement, la silhouette sombre de Rogue apparut, ses robes en loque. Elle se leva, accompagnée de Drago qui avait sursauté brusquement et qui pointait sa baguette vers Rogue.

-Baissez ça, lui dit-il avec un ton agacé.

Drago obéit rapidement.

-Où sont les autres? demanda le Serpentard.

-Il n'y a plus d'autres, ni pour vous, ni pour moi, répondit Rogue d'une voix sombre. Il se retourna vers l'Armoire, brandit sa baguette magique et lança :

-_Lashlabask_!

Un jet d'étincelles brûlantes sortit de sa baguette et grugea le bois de l'Armoire. Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma à l'instant. Rogue se retourna sèchement vers lui, les flammes derrière sa silhouette lui donnant un air diabolique. L'ancien professeur de DCFM sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, ses lèvres bougèrent mais, il se ravisa. Il se retourna vers le brasier qui en finissait avec l'Armoire. Pansy n'avait même pas été surprise que la chaleur ne marque pas le plancher et que les flammes ne se répandent pas. Rogue jeta le sortilège de l'eau sur le bois fumant, l'atteignant d'un seul coup.

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago. Cela lui avait prit tant de temps à réparer cette maudite Armoire, et là voilà calcinée. Il commençait sûrement à comprendre que son implication dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se passera pas sans quelques sacrifices.

Commençant par sa propre vie.

-On y va Drago, dépêchez-vous.

Rogue fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la boutique, mais dès qu'il vit que Pansy exécutait les mêmes gestes, il se retourna vers elle :

-Vous, vous restez là. Vous avez été utile, mais maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue.

-Mais, j'ai –

-J'ai dit disparaissez Parkinson!

Pansy allait répliquer mais elle sentit un corps la pousser derrière lui et une main effleurée la sienne. Drago s'était interposé entre Rogue et elle, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

-Elle vient avec nous!

-Vous voulez répliquer à mes ordres, Drago?

Rogue s'avança, menaçant.

-Oui! J'aurais dû le faire il y a plus longtemps!

-Comment osez-vous –

-J'ai tout fait pour exécuter les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres –

-Et vous avez échoué.

-Oui! J'ai échoué! Je n'ai pas été capable, je l'admets! Mais j'ai tout essayé, j'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches à trouver un moyen, à n'en plus dormir pour réparer cette Armoire que vous venez de détruire! Maintenant, je veux que Pansy vienne avec nous!

-Vous n'êtes pas en droit de discuter, Drago! Vous rendez vous compte que ce que vous voulez faire est stupide? Stupide comme les deux piètres essaies pour tuer Dumbledore.

-J'ai essayé!

-Vous ne faîtes que ça, essayer! Mais il ne faut pas juste essayer pour le Lord Noir, mais réussir! C'est tout ce qui compte!

Drago ferma les lèvres, plissant les yeux. Il bouillait véritablement de rage.

-Si je dois mourir pour avoir échoué, alors, je préfère passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec elle!

Pansy regarda le visage furieux de Drago, la bouche entrouverte sous la déclaration. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Avait-elle bien entendu? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination?

-Vous êtes complètement pathétique Drago, vous attacher à elle a été la pire erreur de votre vie, grinça Rogue. Si vous tenez à votre vie Parkinson, je vous conseille de partir.

Le noir et le gris se fondèrent sur sa silhouette pâle et fatiguée. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait le choix. Le choix d'être aimé ou détesté, de vivre ou de mourir.

Le choix de tenter le jeu de la vie.

-Je viens.

Rogue poussa un soupir mais se résigna. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans dire un mot. Pansy ne savait pas si elle avait fait un bon choix mais dès qu'elle vit le sourire amusé de Drago – un sourire qu'elle croyait à jamais disparut – elle se détendit et lui rendit son sourire. Ils sortirent l'un à la suite de l'autre et suivirent l'homme à travers l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Pansy…

Elle le regarda, tout en marchant dans la brume.

-Je me suis souvenue d'un truc.

-Quoi?

-Tu te souviens de cette robe que tu as portée en quatrième année?

-Quoi? Tu te moques de moi? Comment peux-tu te souvenir de cette mocheté?

Drago lui fit un sourire mystérieux pour toute réponse. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, le poussant à finir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-C'est la même que tu portais, ce jour-là.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Comment avait-elle pu oublier? Oublier ce jour particulier? Ce jour de jeu d'enfant?

Sa mère avait eu raison. Cette robe l'avait accompagné deux fois pour deux occasions spéciales et inoubliables. Amers, tristes, mais sucrés aussi. Sucrés de vie. D'elle et de Drago.

-Quand je t'ai vu avec ça, je ne t'ai pas trouvé affreuse. La robe de Weasley, elle, était affreuse – Pansy éclata de rire – mais toi, tu n'étais pas affreuse. Ça m'a juste…surpris.

-…Merci.

La vie est une danse. Pansy apprenait petit à petit les pas.

£££

Merci **Meiling** pour ton commentaire, mais laisse ton adresse e-mail si tu veux que je te répondes... Enfin, je tenais à te remercier, voilà! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me reviewent, ça m'encourage fortement!

Il ne reste qu'un dernier chapitre qui s'intitulera : "**Fin du jeu**" J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi, je l'adore!

À la prochaine!


	3. Partie 3: Fin du jeu

**Partie3 : Fin du jeu **

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Une vue que le petit Drago, âgé de six ans, avait eu d'elle lorsqu'elle était venue, il y a dix-neuf ans de cela. Et elle se voyait encore, portant ces tissus et froufrous roses, les cheveux longs et bien coiffés, se faisant tirer par sa mère.

Sa mère qui avait enterré son père il y a quelques mois, après avoir été tué par des militants contre la Magie Noire. Il est vrai que son père était de notoriété pour être un partenaire de l'Armée Sombre – comme ils l'appellent maintenant. Maintenant, elle était parti aux Etats-Unis finir ses jours.

Pansy s'en sentait libéré. Elle vivait sa vie maintenant.

Mais les souvenirs affluaient, telle une rivière dans sa tête, en voyant la petite fille aux cheveux bruns, peignés soigneusement, être informée rapidement par sa mère sur les directives à suivre lorsque l'on visite le manoir des Malefoy.

-Tu devrais te préparer, ils arrivent, dit Drago en entrant dans la pièce, retouchant à sa cape.

-Tout ça est une énorme farce, laissa-t-elle tomber en allant chercher la pommade à la senteur d'agrumes qui gisait sur la commode.

-Il travaille au ministère avec moi, il est de Sang-Pur, sa famille n'a jamais connu de disgrâce. Cette rencontre devait avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre, tu le sais bien, continua-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Je le sais bien, répondit-elle. Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Non, merci.

Il lui arracha bêtement le baume, remit la frange de cheveux qui cachait son œil gauche pour découvrir un hématome pourpre et des petits éclairs en forme de serpent. Pansy détourna le regard de son visage etplaça toute son attentionsur sa silhouette, essayant de dénicher un collet mal placé ou un pli dérangeant.

-Il n'y a presque plus de baume, il faut que j'aille m'en chercher chez Edaj, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Mais Pansy, elle, ne voulait pas en parler. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et incapable de rester impassible, se retourna vers la fenêtre. Et dire que cela aurait pu être pire si Rogue n'avait pas été là…Elle se souvenait encore du corps ensanglanté qu'avait laissé le Lord derrière lui lorsqu'il en avait fini avec lui. Et les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues l'avaient heureusement empêché de voir que ses robes étaient tâchées d'un liquide couleur vin.

Elle ne se souvenait pas si Rogue avait eu une telle réprimande mais elle aurait voulu qu'il subisse tout à la place de Drago. N'avait-il pas fait une promesse à Narcissa?

Pansy avait alors compris. Elle avait su que jamais elle n'oserait tourner le dos du Lord, pour qu'il ne puisse jamais la toucher, ni elle ni Drago.

Une chance que tout était fini. Une chance que Potter était mort et qu'il avait emporté avec lui dans la tombe le Lord.

Le lion avait rugi une dernière fois et avait envalé le serpent.

Le bruit du pot contre la commode fit sortir Pansy de sa contemplation du passé et elle retrouva le courage de le regarder à nouveau.

-Ça sera vite fait, affirma Drago en se regardant dans le miroir pour s'assurer que sa mèche couvrait son œil. Une journée et ils partiront.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne reviendront pas, répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

Drago soupira, puis se retourna pour faire face à Pansy. Il lui prit les mains, sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais abandonna pour se diriger hors de leur chambre en lui lançant :

-Finis de te préparer et rejoins-moi au deuxième salon.

-D'accord. J'arrive.

Elle empoigna la brosse sur la commode et peigna une dernière fois ses cheveux courts et fins. Elle se para d'une rivière de diamant puis, se retourna de tout bord tout côté, vérifiant si elle était parfaite.

Mais personne ne pouvait être parfait.

Elle-même était l'image parfaite de cette imperfection. Elle n'était pas affreuse ni n'était d'une beauté remarquable. Pansy était Pansy, ni belle, ni laide, ni fleur ou roseau.

Elle quitta la chambre rapidement, écoeurée de sa propre image. Elle se rendit au deuxième salon où Drago, fier et droit, attendait ses invités avec patience et dignité.

-Comment fais-tu? demanda Pansy en s'approchant de lui, d'une nouvelle humeur.

-Faire quoi?

-Être si adorable…

Elle lui vola rapidement un baiser – un de ces rares baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient en une intimité totale. Il resta quelque surpris mais se reprit vite en lui lançant un commentaire :

-Tu es trop impulsive pour moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Il lui fit un sourire amusé.

-Entre autre.

-Hum, pardonnez-nous, dit une voix nouvelle.

Pansy se retourna pour les voir. Et puis, elle se souvint, ce soir-là, ce bal, l'ennemi. Elle crut avoir de nouveau quatorze ans, être habillée de rose et ne penser qu'à sa gloire personnelle.

Enfin, ceci n'avait pas changé.

Elle se ressaisit et comme toute bonne hôtesse, comme Narcissa Malefoy le fit il y a bien longtemps, elle se munit d'un sourire chaleureux tout à fait trompeur et hypocrite.

-Bonjour Tracey, bonjour Tzvetan, heureux de vous revoir, dit Pansy en allant faire la bise à Madame Kristeva.

-Nous de même Pansy, sourit faussement Tracey en lui faisant des yeux mielleux.

Qui aurait pu se douter que vingt ans après, elles se rencontreraient de nouveau? Qui? Qui aurait cru que cette soirée où Tracey Davis invita ce Bulgare allait changer sa vie? Qu'elle allait passer de Sang-Mêlé au rang de Sang-Pur en mariant Tzvetan Kristeva, le benjamin d'une des familles les plus riches et les plus renommées de la Bulgarie?

Et dire que peut-être Pansy se trouverait à sa place…

Elle fit la bise à Kristeva, alors que Davis faisait de même avec Drago. Puis, elle remarqua la petite silhouette restée en arrière, bien cachée derrière les adultes. Sa propre silhouette s'accrocha à elle pendant une demi-seconde.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, se courba puis lui dit :

-Tu dois être Ise, n'est-ce pas?

La petite hocha doucement la tête. Elle s'imagina qu'elle aussi devait peur de cet énorme manoir…Pansy lui tendit la main et lui sourit :

-Je suis Madame Malefoy, heureuse de te rencontrer. Ta robe est bien jolie, tu sais.

La petite Ise rougit de la tête aux pieds devant ses parents fiers.

En grandissant, Pansy s'était découvert un côté plus sensible et plus doux que celui qu'elle s'était fait connaître à Poudlard. Elle s'était toujours obliger d'être plus dur et plus garçon pour impressionner les autres. Le seul qui la décontenançait était bien sûr Drago.

Toujours et à jamais Drago.

-Où est Trrristam? demanda Kristeva en regardant à travers la pièce.

Pansy regarda Drago. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit pour répliquer calmement :

-Il a changé d'habits à la dernière seconde. Pansy, peux-tu –

-Oui, j'y vais. Je reviens.

Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle était soulagée de quitter cette pièce où une atmosphère horrible régnait. Soulagée mais à la fois inquiète pour Tristam. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu? Il sortait du bain, il lui semblait, et cela faisait plus de quarante minutes. Elle avait pourtant dit à Twinkley de l'amener dès qu'il aurait fini de s'habiller. Elle l'avait complètement oublié et se trouvait totalement irresponsable.

En marchant vers la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Davis. Tracey Davis…L'avait-elle pardonnée? Les années avaient-elles cicatrisé les batailles et les vieilles blessures de l'adolescence?

Elle augmenta le pas, se rappelant qu'elle devait vite trouver Tristam.

Pansy ouvrit la porte, son regard frappant instantanément les créatures animées qui se combattaient sur le tapis. Elle le chercha dans la pièce désordonnée, mais Tristam n'était pas là.

-Tristam? Tu es là?

Elle ferma la porte et s'avança. Il n'était évidemment pas là. Ses yeux frappèrent ensuite le lit et elle sourit. Elle sortit sa baguette magique ety lança un sort qui le fit déplacer dans un grincement. La porte était toujours là, fermée.

Elle se pencha et ouvrit la trappe dans le mur. Tout était bien plus grand à l'intérieur de ce qu'il paraissait. Elle y pénétra, une odeur de caramel la frappant un plein fouet.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas manger avant le dîner, Tristam, soupira-t-elle.

Le petit garçon, un plat de bonbons à côté de lui, regardait les licornes crucifiées se débattrent sur le mur. Il ne répondit pas au commentaire de sa mère et continua à fixer les poupées.

Pansy ferma la porte derrière elle et vint vers son fils.

-Ise Kristeva est ici, ils t'attendent, ils ont tous envie de te rencontrer.

-Je n'ai pas envie, répondit-il en léchant ses doigts caramélisés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je n'aime pas cette fille. Je n'aime pas les filles de toute façon.

-Ça viendra, dit-elle en souriant, passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

-Non! Et je deviendrai un Attrapeur parce que les Attrapeurs n'ont pas de femmes!

Pansy éclata de rire. D'où tenait-il de telles sornettes? Drago lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il avait été un Attrapeur quelques années plutôt, non?

-Ah non? demanda-t-elle.

-Non! Et je ne veux pas me marier avec Ise! En plus, elle n'est pas belle, s'entêta Tristam en gesticulant.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu Tristam.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Pansy se colla contre son fils qui la repoussa. Elle soupira. Plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à son père : indépendant. Trop indépendant. Elle regrettait déjà les jours où il avait besoin d'elle pour se changer ou pour se nourrir. Ces jours passés étaient comme une douceur dans sa bouche.

-Elle a une très jolie robe, dit sa mère. Elle est blanche et mauve. Comme l'intérieur de ta cape.

-…Je ne veux pas mettre ma cape alors.

-Tristam!

Il lui tourna dos et la bouda. Décidément, quelque chose clochait pour qu'il agisse de la sorte. Elle le savait bien de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il s'agissait d'excuse, mais jamais n'avait-il dit de pareilles choses.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas marier Ise? avança-t-elle doucement.

-Parce que papa et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ici, papa me l'a dit, et maintenant, vous êtes mariés. Je ne veux pas de femme, je n'aime pas les femmes!

-Tu ne m'aimes donc pas?

Tristam, toujours de dos, fit un bruit avec sa langue.

-C'est pas pareil avec toi. Tu es ma mère.

C'était après ces petites crises que Tristam montrait toujours son côté plus mature et plus vieux. À chaque fois, c'était décontenançant pour elle. Elle trouvait toujours un peu plus de Drago en lui, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou plutôt s'en morfondre. Car elle savait que celle qui se fera voler le cœur par Tristam devra franchir plusieurs obstacles pour avoir le sien.

Et même si elle n'aimait pas Tracey Davis, même si elle détestait ces rencontres de familles pures, même si elle n'aimait pas ce manoir, elle désirait qu'Isedonnedu bonheurà Tristam.

Ou du moins, qu'elle détruise un peu de sa carapace.

-Personne ne t'obligera à faire quoi que ce soit Tristam. Je peux te le jurer. Ton père aussi. Ise n'est pas ton ennemi, elle n'est venue que pour jouer avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas t'amuser, fais comme tu veux! Moi, à ta place, je ne resterais pas ici à m'ennuyer.

Elle surveilla une quelconque réponse de sa part mais il ne fit rien.

Ce n'était pas grave, elle allait laisser le temps agir.

Pansy sortit de la cachette secrète, puis remit le lit à sa place pour rejoindre le deuxième salon où elle annonça à ses invités que Tristam les rejoindrait plus tard.

Drago la regarda consternée et, en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il ne veut pas se sentir _obliger_ de la rencontrer.

Les souvenirs revenaient ; les mêmes prétextes, la même peur, le même rejet. Et ce, presque vingt ans plus tard. Le temps passait sur eux mais ne changeait pas la véritable essence de l'humain ni ses erreurs.

Et Drago sourit, alors que Pansy entrelaçait solidement ses doigts dans les siens.

£££

La fin de la journée. Le soleil qui se meurt et qui laisse de son sang dans le ciel. La fatigue qui refait surface, les rires jovials qui résonnent dans le deuxième salon du manoir Malefoy, perdu quelque part en Angleterre.

Pansy se fit à l'idée de cette vie quasi-normale. Cette vie où un affrontement toujours discret, rusé et malfaisant règnera en leur cœur. Il y aura toujours des tempêtes, et le ciel sera gris mais parfois, elle ose espérer que le soleil le percera. Elle savait que ce combat prendra fin un jour.

Un jour ou l'autre.

En apercevant la petite Ise se faire poursuivre par Tristam dans le manoir, elle sut qu'une page venait d'être tournée.

Un jeu d'enfant venait d'être découvrir.

Et pour elle, c'était la fin de son jeu.

Deux autres devaient apprendre à tourner sans trébucher et à savoir où vont les pas de la danse passionnée que nous appelons la vie.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Merci à_ **'Clochett', Morena9, Ninipuce, Jully Brandebouc, Le Saut de l'Ange, Meiling (ou Lotis et Lola), NalaH **et **Cece**. _Je remercie encore et toujours _**mon frère** _pour m'avoir enseigné comment jouer à la perfection_ **Tristam**...

_Je suis très contente de savoir que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur...Puissez-vous trouver les pas et les suivre correctement pour créer la danse de votre vie...Car, il y a toujours espoir! _

_Merci encore! À la prochaine pour le chapitre troisde_ **Les 7 jours avant**_ avec notre Luna adorée:)_


End file.
